How Did I Fall in Love with You
by Ginny Carter
Summary: Una corta y tierna historia de cómo comienza el romance entre Ron y Hermione. Por favor, R/R!


How did I Fall In love with you  
  
Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en la historia de JK Rowling, ningún personaje es mío, yo solo me tomo la confianza de utilizarlos en mi descabellado fanfic.   
  
Este es mi primer Song fic, y está basado en la canción How did I fall in love with you, de Backstreet Boys, mi grupo favorito ^_^. Los protagonistas son Ron y Hermione ^^. Espero que les guste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember when (Recuerdo cuando)  
We never needed each other (Nunca nos necesitamos)  
The best of friends (Los mejores amigos)  
Like sister and brother (Como hermanos)  
We understood (Entendimos)  
We'd never be (Que nunca estaríamos)  
Alone... (Solos)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eran las tres de la madrugada, y Ron aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Miró hacia un lado de la habitación, y vio a Harry profundamente dormido. Hubiese querido despertarlo, hablar con él, pero… no podía. Sencillamente no podía.  
Un torbellino giraba en su mente. "Ella es mi amiga", pensó. "Todos estos años ella, Harry y yo hemos sido como hermanos. No puede pasarme esto a mí… La perderé, perderé su amistad."   
Recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Sus primeras impresiones acerca de ella no eran muy buenas. Derechamente le caía mal. La encontraba una sabelotodo insufrible, incapaz de tener amigos. Pero el tiempo y otras circunstancias fueron acercándolos, hasta convertirlos en los mejores amigos. Claro está, pasaban peleando, pero esta era la forma de expresar su afecto mutuo. Él, Harry y Hermione conformaban un grupo muy unido. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, y decididamente se tenían un cariño inmenso. Pero Ron estaba rebasando los límites del cariño…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Those days are gone (Esos días se han ido)  
Now I want you so much (Ahora te deseo tanto)  
The night is long (La noche es larga)  
And I need your touch (Y necesito de tí)  
Don't know what to say (No se que decir)  
Never meant to feel this way (Nunca quise sentirme así)  
Don't wanna be alone tonight (No quiero estar solo esta noche)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Qué puedo hacer… No sé que puedo hacer. Ya nada es como antes. Ahora hasta me cuesta mirarla a los ojos… Y lo peor es que peleamos más que en el pasado. Me enferma ver que otros chicos se le acercan, que reciba lechuzas de ese Viktor Krum, aunque ella se enfurezca y me diga que sólo son amigos. Si solo sintiera lo que un amigo no sería así… Esto no es normal. La necesito, necesito que esté aquí, conmigo, abrazándome… Pero es imposible. Todo lo que deseo es imposible. Jamás me miraría con otros ojos que no sean los de amiga. No la merezco, soy poca cosa para ella."  
  
Al fin decidió que seguir en la cama era completamente inútil. Se levantó, y se miró al espejo. La imagen que le devolvía era la de un chico de 15 años, alto y delgado. Pero no flacuchento, sino que muy bien formado. Las chicas pensaban que era guapo, y constantemente él y Harry recibían miradas entusiastas y suspiros por parte del contingente femenino del colegio cuando caminaban por el pasillo. Sus ojos oscuros, siempre alegres y brillantes, se encontraban ahora apagados y tristes. Sin duda cambiaría todo el entusiasmo de las chicas por el interés de Hermione… Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta que él ya no era un niño. Y menos aún de lo que sentía por ella.  
  
"Necesito pensar con tranquilidad. Tal vez distraerme un poco…" Tomó un libro de los Chudley Cannons, y bajó a la Sala Común, dispuesto a olvidar a Hermione por un momento… Cosa prácticamente imposible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What can I do to make you mine (Qué puedo hacer para que seas mía)  
Falling so hard, so fast this time (Estoy cayendo tan fuerte, tan rápido en este momento)  
What did I say, what did you do (Qué dije yo, qué hiciste tú)  
How did I fall in love with you (Cómo me enamoré de tí)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione Granger miraba por la ventana, apoyada en el alféizar. Era una noche hermosa y estrellada, perfecta para el estudio de la Astronomía. Bah! Qué le importaba a ella la astronomía… Lo único que ahora ocupaba su mente, que no la dejaba concentrarse, pensar ni estudiar, era él… Uno de sus mejores amigos, lo conocía desde siempre. Cada verano pasaba una temporada con su familia, que ya sentía como propia. Había estado junto a él 5 años, y lo más natural era que lo quisiera como a un hermano, tal como ella apreciaba a su otro mejor amigo, Harry. Pero no era así. Sus sentimientos hacia Ron distaban mucho de ser fraternales.   
El año anterior, durante el Baile de Navidad, extrañamente se sintió muy decepcionada de que Ron no la hubiese invitado, hasta el día final. Por despecho aceptó ir con Viktor Krum, un joven jugador de Quidditch extranjero, en calidad de invitado en Hogwarts. Desde ese día sus sentimientos hacia Ron habían cambiado, y su relación fue cada vez más caótica. Peleaban por cualquier cosa… Además, algo pasaba con Ron. Estaba sufriendo la metamorfosis natural que sufren todo los chicos de 15 años. Ya no era un chiquillo flacuchento, era un joven apuesto que llamaba la atención de las chicas. Y lo último no la alegraba mucho, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Ron. Y claro, qué vería él en una chica como ella, un ratón de biblioteca, una sabelotodo. No era su tipo, y pensar en esto la hizo derramar un par de lágrimas, que rápidamente enjugó con su mano derecha. Su mirada se perdió en los terrenos del colegio, mientras decidía bajar a la Sala Común a leer un poco. Tomó un pesado volumen, se puso una bata, y bajó la escalera que conducía a la Sala Común.  
Al llegar, se dio cuenta que otra persona en Gryffindor no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Y era…  
"Ron"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hear your voice (Escucho tu voz)  
And I start to tremble (Y comienzo a temblar)  
Brings back the child (Trae de vuelta al niño)  
That I resemble (Al que me asemejo)  
I cannot pretend (No puedo pretender)  
That we can still be friends (Que podemos seguir siendo amigos)  
Don't wanna be alone tonight (No quiero estar solo esta noche)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El chico pelirrojo se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz. Era ella, Hermione, y estaba ahí, de pie enfrente de él.   
"Ron", repitió la chica. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Hermione, sorprendida aún, se acercó a su amigo y se sentó junto a él. La sola cercanía de Ron la hacía temblar como una hoja, pero tenía que salvar las apariencias, trabajo que realizaba muy bien.  
"Errrrr… Nada, no podía dormir" respondió él, nervioso. "¿Y tú? ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que una chica como tú, una Prefecta, esté levantada?"   
"Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Ron, siempre pensando de esa manera de mí", pensó Hermione con tristeza. "Nunca podrás verme como otra cosa que no sea tu 'Amiga Prefecta'"   
Ron, al ver el gesto de abatimiento de Hermione, supo que su comentario no había sido atinado. "Maldición, ¿acaso no puedo mantenerme callado? Lo único que hago es meter la pata", pensó.  
"Pues nada, sólo bajé a leer un poco, no podía dormir. Ser Prefecta no me impide tener insomnio…" respondió, dispuesta a no dejarse molestar por los comentarios del chico.  
"Insomnio… Debe ser por pensar demasiado en Vicky… ¿Acaso no has recibido carta de él, que no puedes dormir?" Dijo Ron mordazmente, y sin pensar.  
Hermione se sintió herida. No quiso responderle, estaba cansada de pelear con él por lo mismo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta, maldición? "Que tan ciego puedes ser, Ron Weasley" murmuró. Casi sin poder contener las lágrimas, se levantó del sofá con ademán de irse.  
Ron se levantó también, y la tomó del brazo para detenerla. Se había percatado de la segunda y gran estupidez que pronunciaba durante esa noche.  
"Perdóname, Mione… No sé lo que digo".  
"¡Claro que no sabes lo que dices! Ronald Weasley, estoy harta de estas escenitas y de tus cometarios. Viktor es sólo un amigo. Si no quieres darte cuenta, es tu problema. Ahora, por favor suéltame. Quiero ir a dormir." Hermione estaba realmente dolida  
"¡Y qué quieres que piense, Hermione, por Dios!" Respondió Ron, sin soltarla, y comenzando a enfadarse, como siempre. "Te vas a Bulgaria durante el verano sin siquiera escribirme, quiero decir, escribirnos ni a Harry ni a mí. Luego vuelves a Hogwarts, y lo primero que haces es comenzar con tu carteo con ese imbécil… Y tienes el descaro de mentirme, de decir que es tu amigo!"  
"¡Si no me crees allá tu! Además, ¡qué te importa a ti!" Logró zafarse de Ron.  
"¡Mucho! ¡Mucho me importa!" Vamos Ron, no puedes delatarte, pensó. "Se supone que somos amigos, y mi deber de amigo es cuidarte de personas que puedan causarte daño"  
"¡Acá el único que me ha causado daño eres tú!" Exclamó Hermione, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Nunca le había pasado esto, jamás se había sentido tan herida por las palabras de Ron. Tal vez era porque no soportaba que la persona que amaba la tratara de esa manera.  
Ron quiso impedir que ella se fuera. La tomó nuevamente del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí, y la tomó por la cintura. Estaban sólo a unos milímetros…  
"Mione… por favor perdóname."  
"Oh, Ron, ¿por qué me tratas así?" Hermione, olvidando su enojo y frustración, descansó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo, mientras lloraba. "Víktor es solo un amigo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo como novio."  
"Lo sé Mione. Pero no puedo evitar sentir… sentir… (no puedo delatarme, pensó)"  
Hermione levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Ron… Pero él sólo la consolaba, esto era solo un impulso fraternal de su parte.  
"¿Sentir qué, Ron?" murmuró ella, acercándose inevitablemente sus labios a los del chico.  
"Hermione, yo…" Ron miraba a Hermione, embelesado. La tenía ahí, entre sus brazos. Era un sueño hecho realidad. "Es demasiado hermosa", pensó. "Jamás se fijaría en mí. Pero no puedo resistirme, voy a arriesgarme. De lo contrario me arrepentiré por siempre".  
Se miraban a los ojos. Ron acortó aún más la distancia que separaba sus labios. Hermione estaba como hipnotizada. Aquello era un milagro, sí, un milagro para ambos. Ninguno quiso despertar de aquel sueño. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un abrazo, que al fin podía librarse de la retención.   
Al fin se apartaron. Hermione no podía sentirse más avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar así? ¿Qué pensaría ahora Ron de ella?  
"Ron… lo siento mucho. No debí…"  
"No Hermione. Fue mi culpa. Yo te besé." Ron no podía mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía muy mal. Hermione no lo perdonaría.  
Ambos miraban a un lado opuesto. Pasó un momento, que para ellos fue eterno. Al fin Hermione rompió el silencio.  
"No te preocupes. Nos dejamos llevar. No volverá a pasar" (a mi pesar)  
"Sí…" murmuró Ron. Pero no era así. El había deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no lo dejaría así, debía arriesgarse. Además, después de esto ya nada volvería a ser como antes.   
"Hermione, yo no me dejé llevar. Yo deseaba esto, yo…" no podía continuar, se había hecho un nudo en su garganta.  
Ella lo miró de nuevo, perpleja. Acaso era posible que…? No. No podía ilusionarse.  
"Tal vez no me creas", continuó Ron. Y lo más seguro es que no sientas lo mismo, pero yo… estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanna say this right (Quiero decir esto bien)  
And it has to be tonight (Y tiene que ser esta noche)  
Just need you to know (Necesito que lo sepas)  
I don't wanna live this lie (No quiero vivir esta mentira)  
I don't wanna say goodbye (No quiero decir adiós)  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life (Contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione se sentó en el sofá. Sus piernas no podían sostenerla. El estaba enamorado de ella? No, había escuchado mal.  
"Qué… qué dijiste?" murmuró la chica, sin poder dar fe a lo que oía.  
"Te amo, Mione. Te he amado en silencio, durante todo este año. No, desde siempre, sólo que mi amor por ti ha crecido. Por eso es que me comportaba así contigo, porque estaba terriblemente celoso de Krum, de cualquiera que se te acercara. Se perfectamente que no me correspondes, y ahora tienes todo el derecho del mundo de alejarte de mí, pero no podía continuar así. Tuve que decírtelo, perdóname, Mione". Sus ojos estaban empañados. Se notaba que hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón.  
"No, Ron. Yo no quiero alejarme de ti. No ahora que sé que tu sientes lo mismo que yo" Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Era ella quien decía eso? Pero no pudo reprimirse.  
Ron se quedó estático. Tuvo que sentarse junto a ella.  
"Tú… ¿tú sientes lo mismo que yo?"  
"Sí, Ron. Te amo." Respondió ella al fin, con una sonrisa.  
"No, mentira, no puede ser…" repetía Ron, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, no pudiendo dar crédito a sus palabras.  
"Si puede ser. Te amo, Ron Weasley, y puedo probártelo" Dicho esto Hermione tomó la cara de Ron entre sus manos, y lo besó en los labios. Este gesto tomó a Ron completamente por sorpresa, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione.  
Se separaron luego de varios minutos. Continuaron mirándose a los ojos, sorprendidos y felices. Ahora estaban juntos. Ya nada importaba, los temores habían desaparecido. No sabían como había sucedido, pero se amaban, y nada cambiaría eso. Esa noche daba comienzo a algo grande y hermoso.  
Permanecieron abrazados, mirando las estrellas a través de una ventana, intercambiando de vez en cuando un beso lleno de ternura, hasta que los sorprendió el amanecer.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What can I do to make you mine (Qué puedo hacer para que seas mia)  
Falling so hard, so fast this time (Cayendo tan fuerte, tan rápido este momento)  
Everything's changed, we never knew (Todo ha cambiado, nunca supimos)  
How did I fall in love with you (Cómo me enamoré de tí)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FIN *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ^^ Tierno, no es verdad? A mi me gustó bastante, bueno, para ser mi primer songfic. Cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva se acepta. Así como las flores ^_~ Y también los tomatazos, lechugazos, frutazos, zapatazos, etc ^o^ Solo denle click al botoncito de REVIEW, y háganme feliz, si??? 


End file.
